Life on Ninja Farm
by Snowboarding Lash
Summary: Naruto is new to the town and is working on a farm. 5 single girls, 5 guys. Will rivalry sprout? Can he make friends, or foes? Inspired by Harvest Moon
1. Prolouge

This is based on a story called **Perfect Summer** and on the game Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town. You don't need to klnow either but this is what inspired me.

I don't own Naruto, Perfect Summer, Or Harvest Moon

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_"Well hello there little boy what's your name?" An old man asked._

_"Naruto!" The little boy responded._

_"Well I see you liked my farm. Would you like a look around?"_

_"Naruto, there you are!" Naruto's mom stated._

_"I'm sorry if he caused any trouble." His dad stated._

_"No not at all! It gets lonely on this farm. As a matter of fact you can visit any time..._

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

time...

Naruto, a young man, waited outside the house knocking again.

"There's no one there." A woman called. Naruto turned around. "He's been dead for eight years now. Did you know him?" Naruto nodded. "So you must be Naruto, he stated you in his will. You see, he neglected his farm because of his illness and he wanted you to work here to restore his farm."

"I see." Naruto stated.

"Well my name is Tsunade, I'm the mayor of this town in Konoha. Do you think your up to this task?" Naruto was silent. "Naruto?"

"HECK YES!"

So it was settled Naruto was the owner of Ninja farm.

* * *

Whoot! First Chapter done!

How'd you like it? Hopefully it was good.

I have to stop there because I can't think of a name for Naruto's hoarse! If anyone has ANY idea's it would help!

Lash, OUT!


	2. Meet the Townspeople

XP You guys all suck! I am so horrible at long term stories! But nooo you have to force me to continue -cough cough Chelsea cough cough-

Anywho, here is your freaking chapter... I knooooooow it sucks but **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Ei-yiy-yiy!

* * *

Naruto had closed the door of the chicken coop.

"Well I guess I'm familiar enough with the farm but I'll have to buy some animals." Naruto sat down by a shady tree. "Man, It's a good thing I planning on moving here anyway. This town is a lot more peaceful than the city." The boy looked at his watch. "12:14, I guess I should take a look around town." Naruto got up and dusted his behind. He then walked away from his farm and to the town.

He turned the corner to find a beautiful garden. Naruto went up to a flower to smell it.

"Hey are you going to buy something?" A blonde asked. Naruto looked at the girl who seemed quite busy.

"Uh, no I was just uh..." Naruto started but got interrupted.

"Hey I haven't seen you here before? Are you from the city to visiting, because the local Inn is..." Now it was Naruto's turn to interrupt.

"Uh no, no, I'm sorry for disrupting your work it's just..." Once again, interrupting

"Well, for the record, I'm Ino and you are..." _Sheesh did this girl like to talk or what?_

"Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto, nice to meet you. My family owns this here flower shop and if you ever want to-"

"INO!" A male voice yelled.

"Whoops, gotta go. That's my 'overprotective' brother. See ya around!" She soon ran off with her blonde ponytail bobbing.

"Interesting." Naruto stated. He continued to walk and found himself on a farm. Naruto knocked on the door to the house. He heard a rusty "come in" from a man as he entered. There Naruto saw the backs of an old man and a little girl.

"Oh your that new farmer I take it?" Naruto nodded, "Well come here." Naruto obliged as he saw what they were looking at. There lay two dogs. A pup and a white dog that looked older. "This is here Akamaru, we're watchin' him for a friend. He just found a pup but we can't keep 'em here." Just then, a boy with messy brown hair came in. He pushed Naruto down and took his spot to stare at the dogs.

"Oh my god! Akamaru! What's going on are you okay?!" He yelled in a panicked tone. Naruto gritted his teeth.

The man cleared his throat. "Yes, Kiba, Akamaru is fine however..." The man looked at Naruto and was about to explain that "Kiba" had knocked Naruto over but the boy seemed to be in more of a rush.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"

"AHEM!" Naruto practically shouted.

"What?" Kiba asked in an irritated tone as he looked at Naruto. Akamaru walked next to Kiba and began growling at Naruto.

"You _COULD _apologize about knocking me over!" Naruto stood up as the other previous dog stood by Naruto. Tensions were flying; man to man, dog to dog.

"Well," The old man said. "I think we have our problem solved."

"Huh?" The two boys stated but realized they had said the same thing. They then glared at each other for no particular reason.

"The dog seems to like you." The man stated. Naruto looked down and noticed the dog and vice versa. Naruto picked it up.

"Well what d'ya know?" Naruto stated and began chuckling. "I'm Naruto and you are..." Naruto thought for a moment, "Miso!"

"Che, Miso, that's a stupid name." Kiba scoffed. Naruto put Miso down.

"Why you impudent little-" Naruto had no time to answer that as a yell and laughter emerged.

"AGH! THAT DAMN DOG PISSED ON MY LEG!" Kiba hopped around on one foot thinking it might get rid of the piss. The old man got some paper towels as the little girl (hardly had been noticed by Naruto) continued to laugh.

"ITS NO FUNNY MOEGI!" Kiba yelled.

"Hold still Kiba. I need to clean this off for you." The old man said as Kiba obliged. Once the man was done cleaning, Kiba pointed to Naruto.

"YOU SHIT HEAD AND YOUR STUPID PISS MACHINE!!!!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY BECAUSE NO ONE-" Kiba soon realized that he was talking to no one. "DAMN IT!"

Naruto ran out of the farm laughing like crazy along side Miso.

"Hah! Serves him right! Wait," Naruto paused. "I never got to find out the name of the old man." He thought for a moment. "Oh well, I'll find out eventually!" Naruto stopped walking and looked at his new dog. "Now as for you," the dog gave a whimper but Naruto gave a stern look, "you're going back to the farm with me and I am going to drop you off okay?" If the dog could have rolled his eyes, now he would have. The two walked back to the boys farm where Naruto had dropped the dog off. "I'm trusting you Miso, be a good boy and wait for my return!" The dog barked in approval as Naruto set off to continue where he had left off.

Naruto started speed walking and soon paced himself. He heard church bells in the distance and decided to walk toward them. Once he found the church a man walked out. The man turned a corner to reach the back of the church and disappeared. Curiosity got the best of Naruto so he followed the man. Slowly approaching, he realized the man was just standing there, motionless.

"Um... sir?" Naruto asked in hesitation.

"I pray for these lost souls." The man stated paying no attention to Naruto. "May the heavens watch over them." They were both quiet until the man spoke. "Is there something you wish to speak with me child?" The man turned around and Naruto studied his features.

He had his hair bunched up in a ponytail with a scar across his face. He had a genuine smile in which Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"Nope, just taking a walk around the town I'll be living in." Naruto answered.

"Ah," The man stated tilting his head back slightly. "You must be the new farmer." Naruto nodded. The man reached a hand out, "Iruka, Umino Iruka at your service." Naruto nervously shook Iruka's hand.

"Uh, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka chuckled.

"Well, Naruto, If you are having any trouble, please stop by the church."

"I will. Thanks!" Naruto smiled and walked off. He realized that he was starting to get to the shops.

'Well, this town looks functional' Naruto thought to himself. He stopped at a building and looked at the sign. 'A clinic?' Curiosity go the best of him so he opened the door.

"I am sorry Sasuke! I am so very, very sorry!" A girl with pink hair stated bending down in defeat to the man that stood in front of her. The man let out a frustrated sigh. He dug his hair through his raven hair.

"It's, okay Sakura, just," He let out a long sigh and was about to finish when he noticed the visitor. He gave a small glare then turned his attention to the girl. Naruto, a bit frustrated, cleared his throat to make his appearance known. The girl snapped her head up and stared at him with wet eyes. She was _beautiful!_ The girl put her arm over her eyes.

"Please excuse my outburst." She muffled under her arm. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the words would not come out. His heart raced faster. The raven head rolled his eyes.

"You're the new farmer?" He asked as Naruto gave a shy nod. "Sasuke Uchiha and this is Haruno Sakura." The girl removed her arm and tried to give the best smile she could.

"Pleasure." She simply stated. Naruto nodded but Sakura gave a look of wonder.

"Oh-uh, N-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He stated trying to be as cool as Sasuke was.

"Do you have any business here?" The unnoticed Sasuke voiced in a tone of annoyance. "We're busy."

Naruto starred Sasuke strait in the eye and glared. It was as if an unofficial 'glaring contest' was taking place. After a while Naruto turned around and walked out fuming.

He stormed out and unknowingly continued his path. While he was sulking the frustrated boy bumped into a girl. The boy stopped ant looked up. She was _gorgeous! _Her hair was tied into four messy buns but her demeanor showed a not so pretty face.

"Watch where you're going loser!" She shouted and stormed off leaving a very confused Naruto. He shook it off and headed to the building next to the clinic. The sign said "Market" so he found no purpose in knocking. Inside, he found it looked like a regular market with no one there. He heard some shouting coming from another room in the shop but Naruto knew better than to mess with that. He left the building as soon as he could and headed to the next.

He knocked on the door with hesitation and waited for an answer. When no one answered he left to move to the next building. He knocked and a response quickly came. A boy about half his size answered the door. He had a pair of goggles on his forehead and messy brown hair.

"Grandma! Some weird blonde boy is at the door!" The kid shouted.

'Weird?' Naruto thought.

"He looks like some freaky salesman!"

'Freaky?!'

"I think he-"

BAM!

The small boy was now left with a bump on his head.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I AM NOT WEIRD OR FREAKY AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T NEED TO BE HEARING THAT FROM A LITTLE PIPSQUEAK LIKE YOU!" Naruto yelled at the boy.

"OH YEAH! I'M KONOHAMARU HARUNO AND-"

'Haruno?' Naruto thought

Flashback

"You're the new farmer?" He asked as Naruto gave a shy nod. "Sasuke Uchiha and this is Haruno Sakura." The girl removed her arm and tried to give the best smile she could.

Suddenly it didn't even matter what the boy was saying. Naruto bent down to get face to face with the shouting kid.

"Hey," He stated while Konohamaru stopped yelling. Naruto gave a blush, "You're related to _Sakura _Haruno?" He asked. Konohamaru grew a cheeky grin.

"What's it to 'ya?" He slyly asked. Naruto flinched but tried to hold back his anger.

"Konohamaru dear, who's at the door?" A voice from inside called. The two looked near the sound source. Naruto saw an old woman in a rocking chair with small squinty eyes and librarian-like glasses.

"Just some new guy." The boy responded.

"Well come on, invite him in." She stated. Konohamaru glared at Naruto but reluctantly opened the door wider to let the boy in. Naruto took off his shoes in respect and walked into the small house.

"Ah, the new farmer boy. Tsunade was talking about you. Are you up to the task?" She asked with a kind and gentle voice.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto stated to the elder.

"You don't need to treat me so formally. As a matter of fact you can call me granny." She smiled sweetly as Naruto nodded.

"Well, 'Granny' I need to get going. It was nice meeting you!" He stated while getting his shoes back on. He gave Konohamaru one last glance. He smiled and walked out.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say I might have a little admirer.'

Naruto turned the corner and found a sign with the word "Library" on it. He opened the door and found a girl with long violet hair with her nose in a book.

"Uhm." Naruto stated making his presence known. The girl shot her head up immediately blushing. One thing Naruto noticed immediately was her white eyes.

"Oh-uhm...W-wel-c-come." She stated while stuttering while her face grew redder. Naruto looked at the girl.

"Hey, the name is Naruto, and uh, are you feeling okay? Your face is kinda red." Naruto questioned as the girl's face grew redder, if possible.

"N-no I'm okay, and I'm Hinata." She managed to spit out.

"Well nice to meet you Hinata!" He waved a hand and walked out. He left the building and headed to the one that was connected to the library.

Knocking on the door he waited a moment for a response. He was soon greeted by a man with the same eyes as the 'Hinata' girl.

"What business do you have with me?" The man stated with a glare that could belittle even the strongest man. Naruto felt like a fish out of water.

"Oh Hiashi you're scaring the poor boy! Let him in!" A woman called from inside. 'Hiashi' glared at Naruto but reluctantly opened the door wider to let the boy in.

'Deja vu' Naruto thought while taking off his shoes. Naruto took a closer look at the woman and saw she had the _same_ white eyes with long violet hair in a long braid.

Naruto thought while taking off his shoes. Naruto took a closer look at the woman and saw she had the white eyes with long violet hair in a long braid. 

"Don't be so shy, come here and sit down." The woman motioned him to sit at the table she was currently sitting at. Naruto decided it best to sit across from her. "So what's your name?"

"Um- Naruto...?" The blonde boy stated in hesitation.

"I see well Naruto my name is Haruka Hyuga and this is Hiashi." Haruka bent over the table to get face to face with Naruto. "Don't worry, he's always stubborn to new people. Not much of a people's person." She whispered but was well aware her husband heard every word.

"You're the farmer?" Hiashi finally stated from the corner of the room. Naruto averted his gaze and sat up strait to make himself look more formal.

"That is correct." The boy stated in a firm tone. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Hiashi, you're scaring the poor boy!" She pouted to the man. Naruto took this chance to walk up and get out of his uncomfortable situation.

"Well it was nice meeting you two!" Naruto stated and opened the door.

"Naruto! Wait!" Haruka yelled and stood next to Naruto. "Be sure that if you meet Hinata or Neji, treat them nicely. Hinata's our daughter and Neji's our nephew so make sure you treat them well." She gave a sweet smile to the boy. "Off you go, I know you have a busy schedule! We hope to see you again!" She waved to the walking boy and soon went back into her house.

Naruto decided it best to head back home for now. He wasn't sure weather he had met everyone but frankly he didn't care. Too much was happening in one day for his mind to fully process normally. He lugged himself back to the peaceful farm where a girl stood playing with Miso and giggling.

"Can I help you?" He moaned to the girl. Startled, the girl turned around. She had two buns in her brown hair and two matching eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away." The girl put her hand at the back of her head in embarrassment. "I take it you're the new farmer?" Naruto wasn't sure whether he nodded or not but somehow she understood his reply. "Well, I'm Tenten! My dad and I run an Inn. I know you're pretty tired but if you ever want to stop by be my guest. It's a cool place if you want to chill!" She looked over her shoulder to look at the sun. "Well, I'm off! It was nice meeting you...?"

"Narutooooooo" The boy slurred.

"Okay bye Narutu!" Naruto was about to correct her had his legs felt less like Jell-o and more like regular bones. Miso barked in happines at Naruto's return. "Looks like you have plenty of energy to burn." Miso barked again while Naruto headed to his house. He opened the door to his small house letting his dog in and slumped on the bed.

'What a day!' He thought to himself before he fell into a deep sleep.

_Five beautiful girls. So many choices. Who to choose?_

_tbc_

_

* * *

_

Okay, I'm done! It's 1 in the freaking morning! I quit! For now this story will die because I hate long term things! XP

But in all honesty it was your encouragement that kept me going so oh well!

I'm still done for now, taking a break. But hey, it was a long chapter!

For the next chapter camio's of:

**GAARA! KANKURO! NEJI! **

P.S. Incase you didn't notice, yes I created some OC's and there is still more but they're essential! And Konohamaru related to Sakura? Go figure...

Lash


End file.
